


And Selena Makes Three

by Pupmon1



Series: The Dragon's Retainers [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Ace Beruka, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Dragon World, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, Multi, Nothing Implicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupmon1/pseuds/Pupmon1
Summary: And with that, she begins something very very weird...yet something very very good.





	And Selena Makes Three

Selena opened the door to her mistress’ room and instantly blush...seeing Camilla in nothing but a nightgown is...she doesn’t know. She coughed and lowered her gaze to the floor. “You called, Lady Camilla?”

“Yes, I would like you to de- Selena…”

“Y-yes?”

“Look up at me.”

Selena gulped and raised her gaze...and opened her eyes. When did Camilla get that close? Selena could feel the blush on her cheeks. “Is...is something wrong...Lady Camilla?”

Camilla stared down at her retainer in silence for a moment before sighing. “Selena, this won’t work if you keep getting nervous and flustered around me.”

“I’m not nervous!” Selena said way too forcefully. “And I’m not flustered.”

Camilla frowned for a moment...then suddenly moved forward. She pushed Selena up against the wall and pinned her. “I don’t make you nervous? It doesn’t fluster you to look at me?” she asked in a low voice.

Selena trembled...looking down would only achieve to put her face into the thing she wanted to avoid, Camilla’s well-endowed chest, but looking up was debatably worse. Lifting her gaze, she came face to face with Camilla...with her teasing grin and knowing eyes.

“Am I not attractive to you, Selena?”

Selena shivered and shook her head. “No no, of course not! You’re a beautiful woman, gorgeous, absolutely stunning! But...I mean...I...I’m not...I don’t like...I mean-”

“You’re not gay?” Camilla offered, chuckling when Selena nodded uselessly.

“N-no...yes...I don’t know...” Selena stuttered.

Camilla grinned and leaned in closer. “Hmm...let’s see then, eh…?” she cooed before capturing Selena’s lips in a hot, warm kiss.

Selena tensed for a moment, shocked at the sudden motion. Then she relaxed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Camilla’s waist and pulling her closer.

Camilla broke the kiss after a moment and spoke gently. “...want to see how much more you’ve been denying yourself?”

Selena nodded furiously.

* * *

Beruka walked down the halls of Castle Krakenburg, her steps making little sound on the stone floor. She should be asleep...she knows that. It’s late and everyone else is, but Beruka...Beruka can’t sleep. She’s too anxious to sleep. All she could think to do was ask Camilla for help...help relaxing.

Beruka walked up to the heavy oaken door that lead to Camilla’s room. She raised her hand to knock on it...when a distinct sound came from behind the door. A...a moan. Beruka lowered her hand and shook her head. Camilla was...busy...with someone. The ex-assassin leaned beside the door like she usually does...assuming it’s a maid, or would be suitor Camilla is toying with. It wasn’t uncommon for her to take someone to bed...but they never stayed there, and she slips in after they’re kicked out. But one word, barely a whisper beyond the doors, made Beruka freeze.

“C-Cami-ah!” Well...it was barely a word, but Beruka knew that voice...Selena. She leaned closer to the door and listened. Those sounds...one was clearly Camilla, and the other...yes, that’s the newer retainer.

Beruka backed away from the wooden doors. She put a hand on her chest, a strange ache welling up. She raised an eyebrow and looked down...what is that? Camilla said this pain in her chest is ‘being upset', but she’s not upset. Camilla takes people to bed...this is a fact...this doesn’t upset her. It...must be something else.

The tealette shook her head and started to walk down the hall, towards the maid’s quarters. They usually deal with common sicknesses...and all Beruka can think is she’s getting sick. She stopped in front of Flora’s door and hesitantly knocked on the door.

The blue haired maid opened the door and blinked in confusion. “...Beruka? What are you doing here so late?”

“I believe I am coming down with something,” Beruka answered, a hand on her chest. “My chest hurts, and it has become difficult to breathe.”

Flora stared at Beruka for a moment before nodding and retreating into her room. A moment later she came back with a staff in her hand. She held it up, and Beruka shivered in that light...but nothing changed. If anything the ache got worse.

Flora sighed and lowered her staff. “You’re not sick. What was happening when this started?”

Beruka blinked in confusion but answered all the same. “I was going to see Lady Camilla...but she’s bedding Selena. I was going to leave when this pain started, so I came here.”

Flora sighed and leaned on her door frame. “You’re jealous.”

“I’m wh-”

“Jealous,” Flora said quickly, too tired to wait through the long process of Beruka understanding her emotions. “You want to be with one of them.”

Beruka blinked in confusion and looked away. “I-...no...I...she does this all the time...I don’t care…”

“You care this time. Go talk to her.” With that said, Flora closed the door, muttering something about it being late at night.

Beruka stood there in silence for a few moments before nodding and returning to Camilla’s room. She leaned on the door, listening...just silence. Beruka took a deep breath and knocked on the door carefully...three raps.

“Beruka?” Camilla called out.

“Yes, it’s me, Lady Camilla. Can I come in?”

“Yes, of course, dear.”

Beruka took a deep breath, that ache in her chest getting worse as she opens the door. “Lady Camilla, I’m sorry to interrupt.”

Beruka glanced up, and the sight made it feel like her heart was going to pound out of her chest. Camilla was laying in her bed, mostly naked...and a blatantly tired Selena was clinging to her side. That...that never happened before…

“Is something wrong, Beruka?” Camilla asked carefully, noticing Beruka’s shirt is grasped tightly in her fist.

“I-...I couldn’t sleep…” Beruka said softly.

Camilla smiled and gestured Beruka forward like she normally would...but Beruka didn’t move. She noticed the light in her dull grey eyes, continually flicking to the red haired woman clinging to her side. “...there’s something more than that...isn’t there? Come sit.” Beruka shuttered before stepping forward. She carefully and stiffly sat on the end of the bed but said nothing. “Beruka, tell me what’s wrong.”

“...my chest hurts…” Beruka’s voice was soft and trembling.

“Do you know why?”

“...I heard Selena…”

Camilla paused and frowned. Beruka always gave half information when it came to her emotions because she doesn’t understand them herself. It always took a few moments to put it together. Beruka was hurting...over Selena? Camilla looked down at the half-conscious redhead clinging to her side. “Oh…I get it.”

Camilla carefully sat up, prying Selena off her side. She handed Selena a pillow to cuddle as she sat up. “Beruka, come here.”

Beruka didn’t move.

Camilla sighed and rolled her eyes. “Beruka, come here,” she said in a sterner voice. Beruka trembled and inched back, scooting into her lady’s lap. Camilla wrapped her arms around her precious retainer and spoke gently. “Calm the pain in your heart my dear...she won’t replace you.”

“I-...I don’t understand…”

Camilla shifted positions, gently kissing Beruka on the shoulder. “I think I do. That pain is fear, I think. Fear of...loss, rejection, abandonment, being replaced...I know that too well. Beruka, you don’t have to feel that...nothing could take your place, not by my side, or in my heart...do you understand?”

Beruka shivered, scratching her arm a little as she thought. Her gaze wandered to Selena. “...but...you and her-”

“Shh...don’t worry about her. You’re important to me, my lovely retainer. You both are.” Beruka caught herself beginning to hum as Camilla spoke, and she didn’t bother to stop herself. “I care about you, Beruka.”

“...you make me feel warm…” Beruka muttered, that ache disappearing.

“Warm is good,” Camilla said with a gentle chuckle.

Beruka nodded, looking up at her mistress with a small smile. “...yeah…” Suddenly Selena groaned and rolled over, burying her face into the pillow she had been handed. Camilla chuckled, and Beruka stared at her. “Why is she still here?”

Selena glanced back with a tired glare. “...what is that supposed to mean?”

“I care about her too, Beruka,” Camilla answered simply. “I can care about both of you…”

“...you feel safe with her here?” 

Selena groaned and rolled over. “...don’t talk like I’d hurt her...you know better by now…”

Camilla sighed and put a hand on Selena’s head. “Selena, be quiet for a moment,” she said softly yet sternly. Selena grunted and settled down, content with Camilla gently petting her. “Yes Beruka, I feel safe with Selena here.”

Beruka squirmed a little, shrinking in Camilla’s lap...that ache returning behind the warmth. “...ah…”

Camilla sighed and tightens her grasp around Beruka’s waist. “I’d feel safer if you stayed as well.”

Beruka glanced up at her lady and nodded. “As you wish.”

Camilla nodded and laid back, pulling Beruka down with her. Beruka nuzzled into Camilla’s chest, the familiar rhythm allowing her to relax. Camilla sighed and smiled, petting Beruka’s head with her free hand.

“...so...you two do this often?” Selena asked in a soft voice, inching closer to Camilla.

“Sleep together? Yes.” Camilla answered plainly. Selena shot her an incredulous look and Camilla laughed. “Not...like we did. Beruka has no interest in sex.”

“...you sound like you’ve tested that...”

Camilla chuckled lightly. “No harm in that.”

Selena snorted and shoved the pillow up beneath her head. “I guess not...” Selena yawned and curled up, her eyes fluttering shut. “...you made me tired...too hard…”

Camilla laughed and closed her eyes. She tried to relax, but as Selena started to fall asleep, she inched closer, pressing herself against her side. Camilla sighed and looked at her two retainers. This was too much...too suffocating for the princess. But...she didn’t want to send anyone away.

“Selena...scoot away,” she said softly. Selena shifted positions, scooting away. “Beruka, I’m gonna move you...alright?”

Beruka was silent for a moment before nodding and humming. “...okay…”

Camilla nodded and very gently pushed Beruka off of her, letting her land nestled between the two larger women. Beruka curled up between the two, nuzzling close to Camilla as she turned to face her retainers. She put her arms around Beruka, letting Selena do as she wished.

Apparently, she wished to snuggle into Beruka’s back, taking one of Camilla’s hands. But she paused when she heard Beruka make a monotone blank hum. “Um...did I do something wrong?” she whispered.

“No, that’s...that’s just how she expresses happiness...” Camilla said softly.

Selena laughed a little and closed her eyes. “...Beruka is strange…”

“Not really...she’s easy to understand...you just have to learn her signals.”

Selena hummed and settled down, Beruka doing the same. Beruka sighed softly as silence fell in the room. The two she was nestled between drifted off, their bodies relaxing into a slow rhythm. Beruka felt something strange. With Camilla and her rhythm, she felt relaxed and calm. But...with Selena at her back, her arm lazily slung over her waist to grab Camilla’s hand, the feeling of her breath against the back of her neck, Beruka didn’t feel calm and relaxed...she felt safe. Safe and warm. The ex-assassin hummed as she closed her eyes and allowed the gentle rhythm to carry her off.

* * *

Her sleep was interrupted by a maid suddenly entering the room. She lifted her head and glared at the young woman, who quickly retreated.

“Beruka...don’t move…” Camilla groaned, her back down between the two.

“It’s getting early, Lady Camilla, we should rise before others need us,” Beruka pointed out softly.

“...no we shouldn’t...if they need us they can come and get us…” Selena argued, wrapping her arms around Beruka to hold her still.

Beruka groaned and glanced back at her partner. “Selena...do you want Niles to catch us here?”

“Beruka makes a fair point…” Camilla groaned as she pulled herself away from the pile and sat up. She scooted off the bed and started to get dressed. Beruka sat up in bed, stretching a little as Selena rolled onto her stomach.

“I was warm…” the redhead complained, grabbing at Beruka once again.

Beruka lightly hit her hands away. “Get dressed, Selena.”

Selena opened one eye and stared at Beruka. “...you’re not wearing any more than I am Bebe…”

“Bebe?”

“Hush I’m tired…”

Camilla laughed as she pulled on a relatively simplistic dress and set out clothes that should fit for her retainers. This was going to be...interesting to say the least, from now on.


End file.
